


A New Buzz

by stylesoftheshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Sexual Content, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesoftheshire/pseuds/stylesoftheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘No way,’ Louis says, shaking his head disbelievingly. ‘Only you would come out to your best friend by making him buy you a fucking dildo.’</p>
<p>The classic tale of how Louis helps Harry purchase a vibrator and later helps him use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Buzz

Louis has grown accustomed to Harry leading him down unfamiliar cobbled streets in search of out-of-the-way thrift shops, the ‘real’ thrift shops as Harry likes to say, the ones that are mostly still a secret unless you know where they are. He’s used to just trusting him blindly, knowing that he’ll probably get a quirky shirt out of it or at least the enjoyment of watching Harry’s eyebrows pull downward as he hunts for vintage Levi’s in his size. If Louis were to be honest with himself, he’d probably follow Harry anywhere. It’s only when he finds himself standing outside of a shop with blinds drawn over the windows and a sign saying ‘Over 18s Only’ on the door that he begins to re-evaluate the way he makes decisions.

‘The fuck is this.’ It’s more of a statement than a question because he knows exactly what it is.

‘You know exactly what it is,’ Harry says cheekily, one hand already on the push panel of the door.

Louis shakes his head vigorously, backing away. ‘No. No way. Sorry, mate.’

Harry pouts at him and it’s ridiculous because some of his curls are actually ringlets today, making him look so innocent despite standing in front of a sex shop. ‘Please, Lou. You said you’d come shopping with me.’

‘Yeah, but I didn’t know that you’d be shopping here.’ He shudders dramatically. ‘It’s dirty.’

‘Don’t be a prude, sex is a part of everyday life,’ Harry replies loftily, with a trace of a smirk.

Louis scoffs. ‘Don’t give me that. And you’re only seventeen, you’re not even going to get served. How do you expect to buy…’ He trails off as Harry bats his eyelashes at him and he groans. ‘Oh, for fuck’s sake, Harry.’

Harry’s just smiling at him like he can coerce him with his dimples. He probably can.

‘So when you said you wanted to spend some time with me, you just meant you wanted me to buy you porn?’ he asks, feeling a little exasperated and a little prickled.

Harry’s already got his foot in the door by now. ‘Not porn, no.’

Louis raises an eyebrow. ‘Then what?’

And that’s when Louis sees it. The shadow of fear and doubt that has been hiding just beneath the surface for a couple weeks now, gone whenever Louis looks twice but still there in the crease of Harry’s forehead and in the way he tugs on his lip. 

Louis moves closer so they’re both standing on the shop’s doorstep. ‘Harry?’

Harry clears his throat. ‘I was kind of hoping that doing it this way would make it easier.’

‘Make what easier?’

‘I’m kind of, I don’t know… coming out, I guess?’ Harry mumbles, looking down at his feet.

Louis stares at him, feeling hot all of a sudden. ‘Coming out?’

Harry nods and pulls his foot away to let the door close. ‘Yeah.’ He looks up, anxiously forlorn. ‘Do you hate me?’

His question is like a slap in the face and Louis surges forward to pull him into a fiercely reassuring hug, glad to feel Harry turn his face into his hair. 

‘Of course I don’t hate you!’ he says firmly. ‘Christ, you know how much I love you, mate.’

Harry’s arms loop lightly around his waist. ‘Thank fuck for that.’

Louis pulls away to look him in the face. ‘You didn’t really think that I would, did you?’ he asks seriously.

Harry shrugs, cheeks faintly pink. ‘I don’t know.’

‘Bloody idiot,’ he says fondly, squeezing him in his arms. ‘You’re still my Hazza whether you’re straight or not.’

‘I’ll go for the not. Definitely not. Like really, really not.’ Harry giggles. ‘I’m really gay.’

Louis smiles and rubs the small of his back. ‘I’m glad.’

Harry waggles his eyebrows at him suggestively. ‘Oh, really?’

Louis abruptly goes hot and itchy and blushes, slapping him on the arm. ‘You know what I mean. Don’t be a twat.’

Harry sticks his tongue out at him and then gestures toward the door. ‘Shall we go in then?’

Louis nods quickly and makes to follow Harry inside until something clicks. ‘Wait, wait, wait,’ he says, grabbing hold of Harry’s elbow. ‘What exactly are we here to buy then?’

Harry raises an eyebrow. ‘Use your head, Lou.’

The cogs clunk into place. ‘No way,’ Louis says, shaking his head disbelievingly. ‘Only you would come out to your best friend by making him buy you a fucking dildo.’

Harry holds his hands up in defence. ‘What can I say? I’m creative.’

Louis groans. ‘This is worse than porn.’

‘Oh, don’t be like that. Surely you want me to embrace my new found sexuality? Explore my body and all that.’

Louis feels hot again. ‘Okay, okay, I get it, I don’t need the details. Let’s just get this over with, yeah?’

Harry grins and pats him on the shoulder. ‘That’s the spirit.’

-

‘This one’s glittery!’

‘Very nice.’

‘Ooh, this one has bumpy bits. Feel it, Lou!’

‘I’d rather not.’

‘Oh my god, this one has five settings!’

‘That’s great.’

‘It actually is, feel this.’ Without warning, Harry presses the bright red vibrator to Louis’ cheek, making his whole face wobble as he turns the dial up to the highest intensity. ‘It’s making your nose move!’ he exclaims excitedly before Louis slaps him away. 

‘Jesus christ, Harry,’ he groans, surly. ‘Just make a fucking decision.’

Harry shrinks back. ‘I’m sorry,’ he says in a small voice, and Louis instantly snaps his head around to look at him. His face is crestfallen as he switches off the vibrator, and Louis feels guilt stacking in his throat. ‘You don’t have to be here,’ Harry continues quietly. ‘I mean, I’d prefer it if you stayed because just you being here is making me feel, I don’t know, braver? But…’ His shoulders slump. ‘I can do this alone if you’d rather go home.’

Louis sighs. He can’t deny his best friend a god damn thing, and more than half the time he wouldn’t want to anyway. ‘No, don’t be daft. It’s just, like, a lot to take in, you know?’ He eyes the shelf next to him and grabs hold of a dildo the size of his arm. ‘Bit like this would be I guess.’

Harry’s lips curve upward into a hopeful smile. ‘Pillock.’

Louis grins at him and throws an arm around his shoulders, amicable and comforting. ‘Yeah, but I’m your pillock.’

Harry hums happily and then switches the vibrator back on. ‘So… thoughts?’

Louis clears his throat and takes it from him, feeling the rubbery texture and the heavy buzzing through his fingers. ‘Feels like it could blow my bollocks off.’

Harry snorts. ‘That’s not quite where I’d be putting it.’

There’s that hot flush again. 

‘Right,’ he says. ‘Right.’

Harry splutters with laughter. ‘Christ, you should see your face, bro.’

Louis shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. ‘You’re enjoying making me feel uncomfortable, aren’t you?’

‘Not as much as I’ll be enjoying having this —,‘ he snatches the vibrator from Louis’ hands and brandishes it in his face, ‘— up my arse tonight.’

Another hot flush, this time accompanied by a little moan. No, not a moan, a groan. A groan of exasperation. Yeah. 

‘For god’s sake, Harry.’

Harry’s beaming at him as he reaches for a boxed version of the demo model. ‘Would you love me if I were any other way?’ he singsongs.

‘I thought I made it clear that I’d love you no matter what you were,’ he retorts, inflecting like it’s a comeback when it’s really a sentiment. Harry’s face softens.

‘Yeah, you did,’ he murmurs sincerely. ‘I’d be fucking lost without you.’

Louis’ heart swells. ‘Me too. As in, I’d be lost without you too, not that I’d be lost without myself. I guess I would be lost without myself too, but you know what I mean.’ 

His cheeks burn with awkwardness but Harry just watches him fondly, pulling his bottom lip in with his teeth. ‘Idiot,’ he says, shaking his head, and then he pushes the box into Louis’ hands. ‘Go on, you’re up.’

Louis finds it hard to look away from Harry’s eyes when they burn so bright, but he does, instead looking down at the box in his hands. His eyes widen comically as he reads the packaging.

‘The Man Tickler?!’ 

-

Louis expects Harry to disappear into his bedroom as soon as they get back, so he’s surprised when Harry comes back downstairs after just a few minutes.

‘Done already?’ he jokes as he idly flicks through TV channels.

Harry musses his hair and flops down onto the sofa next to him. ‘Nah, gunna wait till a bit later.’

‘Like when I’m asleep?’

Harry snorts and grabs the remote off of him. ‘But how are you supposed to help me if you’re asleep?’

Louis feels his leg twitch involuntarily and his body flushes hot. Maybe he should get these symptoms checked out. ‘You wish, mate.’

‘Maybe I do.’

Louis freezes. ‘What?’

‘What?’

‘You said…’

Harry ruffles his hair again and smiles playfully. ‘It’s called a joke, Lou.’

‘Oh.’ Louis’ mind is a bit of a blank.

Harry fixes him with a curious look. ‘Are you sure you’re okay with all this? It’s okay if you’re not, I understand and ev—‘

‘No, no, it’s not that,’ Louis interrupts, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly. ‘I’ve just been feeling a bit weird today.’

Harry’s face is taut with concern as he reaches out to feel his forehead with the back of his hand. ‘Are you sick?’

Louis can feel his skin heat up under Harry’s hand and hopes he won’t notice. He circles Harry’s wrist with his forefinger and thumb and pulls it away, catching the distress in Harry’s eyes and tugging him into his side instead.

‘Maybe I just need a cuddle and a movie,’ he says as Harry’s head rests on his shoulder. 

Harry snuggles into him like they’re puppies curled in a basket and selects a film that they’ve both seen a hundred times – half the fun is in watching Harry mouth along silently anyway.

-

When Louis wakes up, it’s dark outside and there’s an empty space next to him that’s meant to have a Harry in it. He sits up from his slumped position and a sticky note flutters down from where it was attached to his forehead.

_‘Didn’t want to disturb you, it’s rare that I get a minute’s peace around you ;P hope you slept well. Harry x’_

Louis smiles as he folds up the note and pulls his wallet out of his pocket. He’s somewhat alarmed to see that the slot he planned to put it in is bulging slightly, already full with other messages Harry has left him. 

Some are as simple as, _‘Don’t forget to lock the front door, you idiot! H x’_ and some have little doodles that Louis thought were too funny to just throw away. There are also notes offering words of comfort, silently attached to the cup of tea Harry left on his bedside table when he was feeling homesick or stressed, saying things like, _‘I’m always here for you xx’_ or _‘Come give me a cuddle when you’re feeling better xx’_ that Louis still looks at when he needs a hug and no one’s around.

He sighs as he wedges in the latest addition, knowing he should probably have a clear-out but unable to bring himself to do so. It’s like having a friend in his pocket really.

He begins to make his way upstairs, ready to maybe get a quick shower and then go right back to sleep, but he stops halfway, senses alert and stomach twisting in.

Oh, no.

He shuffles closer to Harry’s bedroom door reluctantly, ears pricking up when the buzzing gets louder.

Oh, _hell_ no.

He should probably walk away and fulfil his plan to get a shower so he can curl up in bed trying not to think about what’s going on just a few seconds down the corridor.

And yet.

He’s peeking through the crack in the door before he can question why Harry left it slightly open in the first place, holding his breath before it’s taken away.

The layout of the room means Louis can only see half of the bed, but it’s enough to make him grip onto the doorframe firmly when he catches sight of Harry’s bare chest, flushed and heaving. His nipples are puckered tightly and Louis is hypnotised by the way Harry is rolling one of them between his fingers, and subconsciously rubs the pads of his own fingers against the wall feeling the illusion of a hard nub beneath them.

He trails his gaze slowly up to the line of muscle in Harry’s neck that’s straining against his pink skin, his head turned away so Louis can only see the curve of his jaw. Part of him wishes he could see his face and it’s not the first time he’s thought about what Harry looks like when he’s wanking, but it gives him a chance to observe the way Harry’s other arm is stretched down his middle, tensing in time with the buzzing that gets faintly quieter which each rhythmic movement.

Louis squeezes his eyes shut and leans forward so his groin is pressed up against the wood of the doorframe. He hisses as he grinds into it to try and relieve some of what he’s feeling, but it does no good when he can imagine Harry’s wrist flexing as he moves that god damn red vibrator between his thighs.

When he opens his eyes again he nearly swallows his tongue. 

‘Shit. Harry.’

Harry’s staring at him, eyes wide and a rosiness high on his cheekbones that matches the colour of his chest. His mouth is open in a slow pant and his eyebrows are furrowed, but Louis can’t decide whether he’s confused or concentrating. Either way, he still hasn’t said anything.

‘Yeah. I’ll just.’ Louis swallows past his heart in his throat. ‘I’ll just leave you, urm, to it? Sorry. Shit. Sorry.’

He doesn’t wait for Harry to acknowledge anything he said, but it makes no difference seeing as he thinks he might have developed some kind of sudden-onset motor neurone disease because he’s telling his legs to move but they’re just refusing to cooperate. His eyes also seem to be glued to Harry’s face but if they weren’t then he might have missed the flutter of his eyelashes and then the way his bitten-pink lips part a fraction more, and that’s how he realises that Harry hasn’t stopped moving his hand.

‘Christ, Harry,’ he mutters, forgetting all lines and letting the hand that isn’t keeping himself upright push the door open wider. ‘Fuck.’ He can see it all now, the way Harry’s knees are bent up and spread, the flash of red as a slick shape disappears inside his body, and his cock, hard, where it lies just across his thigh. ‘Harry.’

Harry takes a shuddering breath and Louis watches, entranced, as he slows down until the volume of the buzzing is consistent and the toy falls out onto the mattress. Harry drops his legs down and brings both of his hands to his chest, clasping them together so Louis can see the interlocking fingers, some dry and some shiny with lube.

‘It’s rude to stare, Lou,’ he says calmly, but his voice is even lower than usual 

Louis can’t believe he’s making a joke out of the situation, the last thing he feels like doing is laughing, and yet for some reason an odd pseudo-laugh sound bursts out of his mouth.

‘Not every day you catch your best friend penetrating himself,’ he replies. What a verb to use.

Harry raises an eyebrow at him. ‘You didn’t exactly catch me, mate. You knew what I’d be doing in here.’

Louis blushes and ducks his head down, but that only means he’s faced with his own barely concealed erection. He looks up again so that he’s faced with Harry’s instead. He’s caught glimpses of Harry’s morning glory before but this is something else entirely. Jesus.

‘You’re the one who left his door open,’ he challenges weakly. He knows he can’t be making a very strong case when he seems unable to stop gaping at Harry’s body.

‘Touché,’ Harry murmurs, eyes hooded and intense as they rove over Louis searchingly. ‘Did you want to come in?’

Louis nods before he really knows what he’s agreeing to, but he’s already in the room and shutting the door behind him.

‘Wait, what?’ he asks belatedly, feeling foolish when Harry laughs, but it’s so different to his usual manic outburst. This laugh is lazy and rough, and Louis gets the sudden urge to feel it around his dick.

Harry answers Louis’ question with one of his own. ‘How long were you standing there watching me?’ 

Louis nibbles his lip nervously, feeling his face burn. ‘I wasn’t. I wasn’t watching.’

Harry sighs and one of his hands drifts down lower, circling the base of his cock. Louis thinks he might pass out. ‘I’ve always known when you’re lying, Lou.’

‘Okay, I was,’ he admits, leaning back against the door, maybe hoping that he can fall through it. ‘But you le—‘

‘Yeah, yeah, I know I left the door open,’ Harry interrupts, sliding his hand slowly to the tip of his cock and back again, keeping his eyes fixed intently on Louis as he pulls back his foreskin. ‘Maybe that wasn’t an accident.’

‘Fucking hell,’ Louis breathes, almost letting go of his restraint. Almost. He attempts to change the subject but he doesn’t roam far. ‘Um. Is it… is it good? Your, um,’ he gestures to where the toy lies abandoned and buzzing between Harry’s legs on the sheets. 

Harry smirks. ‘It’s very good. Thank you for asking.’ He pauses and Louis watches his fingers flex around his cock, unsure which part of Harry’s anatomy he’s currently more jealous of. ‘There is a slight problem though.’

‘Yeah?’ he asks distractedly, unable to think about much more other than the very naked Harry Styles lying splayed out, sweaty and hard barely a metre away from him. ‘What’s that?’

‘I’m having a bit of trouble… reaching,’ Harry begins. ‘You know, getting the right angle? You know what I mean, Lou? Lou?’

Louis looks up, sees the way Harry is biting his lip coyly, and knows he’s either in heaven or hell. ‘Say again?’

Harry doesn’t roll his eyes, instead he rolls his balls in the palm of his hand like it’s perfectly normal to do that in front of your best friend. ‘I can’t get quite the right angle,’ he repeats, licking his lips. ‘Not by myself.’

Louis isn’t sure that he understands what Harry is getting at, or rather he doesn’t dare let himself understand what Harry is getting at because this all seems very surreal, like he’s just walked into one of the smutty “fanfics” that litter the internet with bizarre scenarios that he thought would never happen in real life. He guesses he was wrong.

‘Oh.’ He perches himself on the edge of Harry’s bed. It’s uncomfortable with how his jeans pull tighter across his legs, suffocating his erection to the point of being painful. ‘Maybe you could Google for advice?’ 

It’s a lame suggestion to make when his hands are already itching to pick up the vibrating toy and push it deep inside Harry so that he knows Louis can do it better. He wants to make Harry moan so he knows he needs Louis just as much as Louis needs him and the notes stuffed inside his wallet.

Harry shakes his head against the pillows propped behind him and pointedly drags his hand up and down his cock a few times. ‘I was hoping for a more practical aid.’

This has to be a dream. ‘Do you know what you’re saying?’ Louis asks, because he has to be sure.

Harry snorts lightly and rubs his free hand across his face. ‘Christ, Lou. I think you might be the only one on this planet who doesn’t know what I’m saying.’  
Louis looks at him, puzzled. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, forgive the cheesiness of what I’m about to say,’ Harry says, his cheeks going pinker where they’re already sex-flushed. ‘But it’s all because of you really.’ 

His hand has stopped moving on his cock, and Louis can see that shadow on his face again, but this time there’s determination as well. His stomach flips.

‘Because of me?’ His voice cracks but he doesn’t care, because for the first time all day he isn’t thinking about Harry and his dildo, he’s thinking about Harry, the boy with the dimples and the muddled sense of humour who enchanted him from the start, even if he didn’t know quite how much.

Harry nods sheepishly. ‘Yeah. Is that okay?’

Louis is often over-quoted on ‘live life for the moment because everything else is uncertain’ but it’s all he can think of as he darts forward to press his lips squarely against Harry’s. 

For a split second Harry doesn’t react and Louis panics that maybe he read this entire situation all wrong, but then he feels Harry’s hands go into his hair and their mouths are moving together, unpractised but eager.

He leans lower until he’s half lying across Harry, heart hammering through his t-shirt against Harry’s bare skin, and he tentatively strokes one hand down his side to rest at the narrow jut of his hip. He squeezes it gently and Harry responds by licking along his lower lip and Louis feels dizzy when he slips his tongue inside Harry’s mouth. He tastes like toothpaste. 

Louis can feel the bed vibrating gently under his sprawled body, tickling his balls, and gets up onto his knees, not thinking about what he’s doing until he’s settling one leg between the two of Harry’s and Harry is moaning because Louis’ jeans are rubbing against his dick.

‘Shit, sorry,’ Louis mumbles, disconnecting their lips just enough and attempting to shift his leg away.

‘Christ, don’t be sorry,’ Harry says, fastening his hands to Louis’ waist to keep him where he is. ‘You have no idea how much I want this. If you do.’

Louis swallows and then very deliberately pushes forward, his eyes dropping shut when he can feel how hard Harry is against his thigh. ‘I really fucking do.’

Harry holds his breath and then lets it out in a warm haze over Louis’ face, yanking him down so he can kiss him again. ‘Thank god,’ he says against his lips. Louis feels a small smile. ‘Because I can’t do this alone.’

Louis knows that Harry means it in a filthy way, but it hits home harder than he expected it to and he pulls himself away so he can look at Harry properly. He has always been pretty in a soft kind of way, but right in this moment he looks absolutely perfect.

‘You know you’ll never be alone, right?’ he asks, skimming his hand back up Harry’s body to brush the hair away from his damp forehead. ‘Like, even if this wasn’t happening,’ he adds, Harry’s erection a nagging reminder against his leg, pushing in close to his own. ‘You coming out and stuff, I’d never let you go through any of it alone.’

Harry’s face softens and he brushes a thumb against Louis’ lower lip, pulling down on it gently and letting go again. ‘I’d be lost without you,’ he murmurs, echoing his earlier words.

‘Me too,’ Louis says. ‘Really fucking lost.’

‘Kiss me again,’ Harry says, and Louis does. 

This time it starts off soft, but Louis can’t deny the aching in his groin and it isn’t long before they’re both panting, open-mouthed kissing turned messy and frantic.

‘You want me to give you a hand then?’ he asks breathlessly, blindly reaching for the vibrator and turning it off to save power. It feels different than the one in the shop, this one is warm and slick from Harry’s body and it sends shivers up his spine.

‘Fuck. Yes.’ Harry eyes the toy in Louis’ hands hungrily. ‘But get your kit off first, yeah? Feeling like the odd one out.’

Louis doesn’t hesitate in sitting up and wriggling out of the tight t-shirt he’s wearing. He isn’t self-conscious being topless in front of Harry and he doesn’t really consider his upper half to be overtly sexual, but he falters when he reaches for his flies. Harry has seen him in just his pants and less before, but now he’s hard, harder than he thinks he’s ever been in his life, and that is decidedly sexual.

He looks to Harry for guidance, but his attention isn’t on Louis’ hands, it’s on his chest, his stomach, openly staring like he wants to eat him alive, and then Louis sees that Harry is touching himself again and it makes up his mind for him. He shuffles to the end of the bed and pushes his jeans and boxers to the floor, before scooting back up the mattress, his dick heavy between his thighs.

He kneels between Harry’s legs, giving him an excellent view of the little show Harry is putting on for him, their eyes glued to each other’s bodies. He watches the circle of Harry’s fingers as he brings them down to the base of his cock again and then lower to his balls where they’re drawn tight to his body. He licks his lips, unable to resist looking at Harry’s hole, pink and glistening from the lube he used.

‘Christ, Harry,’ he murmurs, reaching for the vibrator to occupy his hands so he won’t start touching himself instead.

‘Christ yourself,’ Harry says, his voice sounding raw. ‘You’re so fucking sexy, Lou.’

Louis stares down at the toy in his hands, fighting the blush as it works its way up his neck. Thing is, with Harry splayed out in front of him, staring at his body like he wants to take him apart in the same way Louis wants to take him apart, he actually feels sexy. He likes the way Harry’s eyes linger on his groin and he likes the way he can make Harry’s hand speed up when he reaches for the bottle of lube and spreads more along the vibrator, looking Harry dead in the eye as he slicks it up.

Harry moans, giving his dick one last squeeze before gripping the sheets either side of him and bending his knees up again.

‘You look really, really fucking good,’ Louis shudders, his mouth watering as he runs a hand up the underside of Harry’s left thigh, pushing it back so his leg is bent up to his chest. ‘Is this okay? Are you comfortable?’

Harry laughs breathily, making his dick bob against his stomach. ‘Never felt better.’

Louis grins. ‘Yeah? We’ll see about that.’ He presses the tip of the toy to Harry’s rim, watching him try to clench around it before easing it in. He’s in a strange state of awe, watching Harry stretch around it, feeling less like he’s pushing and more like he’s letting Harry’s body pull it in. ‘Fucking hell.’ 

He looks up the line of Harry’s body, his stomach taut and his face screwed up and for a second he thinks he’s done it wrong and hurt his best friend horribly, but then a breathless whine comes out of him that goes straight to Louis’ groin and he knows he’s doing alright.

‘Turn it on, Lou,’ Harry begs, and Louis can feel his thigh tensing under his hand. ‘You got it just, fuck, right there, turn it on, please.’

Louis bites his lip, pushing it the tiny bit deeper so the ring of his index finger and thumb are pressed to Harry’s stretched rim. ‘How does it feel?’ he asks. ‘When it’s not on?’

Harry chokes on his breath. ‘Feels, feels good. Full, fuck, really full. Got it just right, Lou.’

Louis adjusts himself so Harry’s leg is hooked over his shoulder and he’s leaning over him, his free hand supporting himself next to Harry’s head so he can look right into his eyes when he presses the button. He drops his own hips so his cock presses next to Harry’s, forcing his eyes to stay open so he doesn’t miss all the things that flicker across Harry’s face as the vibrations travel through him. He doesn’t blink until Harry throws his head back and he can’t resist ducking down to suck a fierce lovebite into the skin of his neck.

He feels Harry’s moan rumbling in his throat against his lips and pulls the toy out halfway experimentally before sliding it back in again, pushing in deep. Harry’s body jerks beneath him, panting hot air into Louis’ ear, and he rolls his hips down to meet him. Harry’s body is tense like he’s ready to blow at any second, but Louis isn’t ready for that and he attempts to rearrange himself, moving Harry’s leg back down to the mattress and making to sitting up.

Harry’s eyes fly open and he whines louder, making grabby hands for Louis’ back. ‘No, no, no, stay here,’ he whimpers, clutching Louis’ sides. ‘Want to feel you on me, Lou.’

‘Don’t want you to get too excited,’ Louis says, but he wavers when Harry leans up as much as he can to kiss up his neck. 

He uses the only weapon he has and flicks up the intensity on the vibrator, straightening himself up and straddling Harry’s thigh while he’s distracted, his head falling back against the pillows and his mouth falling open.

‘Oh god,’ Harry groans, pushing his hips up into nothing.

Louis swallows as he watches Harry’s dick stand away from his body, wishing he could press himself against it again, but he keeps his mind on the job at hand. This position gives him a better view of the situation and he watches himself push the toy in and out of Harry’s body.

‘Wow,’ he whispers. ‘You’re so good at taking this.’

‘Can you, can you go faster?’ Harry asks. ‘Please.’

Louis bites his lip, getting a better grip on the vibrator and setting up a quicker pace, wrapping a hand around his dick and matching the rhythm. It isn’t too hard for Louis to imagine what it would feel like to fuck Harry himself and he squeezes his fist tighter. That’s for another day.

‘You can touch yourself,’ he says gruffly, though he has to say he admires the way Harry is keeping his hands at his sides. ‘I want to see you touch yourself.’

Harry shakes his head. ‘Only want you to touch me.’

Louis wants to, he really wants to, but he can’t. ‘My hands are a bit full.’

Harry’s eyes open and then go wide, like he’s only just noticing the pressure on his thigh where Louis is rocking his bare arse down on him as he pumps his cock in time.

‘Fuck,’ he breathes. ‘You’re so –‘ 

Louis twists his wrist on the next thrust in and he chokes on the rest of his words. Louis smirks.

‘I’m so what?’ he asks cheekily.

‘So —‘

This time he turns up the intensity, pushing it to its highest setting.

‘You need to work on finishing your sentences,’ he teases.

‘Even in a situation like this you find a way to be an absolute twat,’ Harry grumbles, but his voice breaks and his body is still spread out and wound tight.

‘I surprise even myself,’ Louis replies and it’s true; he didn’t think he’d be able to breathe in this situation let alone joke.

‘Two can play at that game,’ Harry says, though it’s more of a wheeze as the breath is pulled out of him as Louis fucks the vibrator in again.

Louis raises an eyebrow, slowing both of his hands right down to a lazy pace. ‘That so?’

Harry pushes his hips down to try and get more from him, but when he realises it’s futile he plays his move. He unwinds one hand from the sheets and sucks two of his fingers into his mouth, being sure to keep eye contact with Louis the whole time, before licking a stripe down his palm and curling his hand around his own dick.

He groans loudly as he works himself and Louis very nearly forgets what he’s here for, speeding up the hand on himself and forgetting about the one he’s meant to be using on Harry. Harry arches his back and his knees bend slightly, pushing his thigh up into Louis’ arse. He pushes his thumb into his slit and Louis mirrors him, both of them gasping.

‘Oh, fuck,’ Louis whines, squeezing his fist tight and his eyes shut. ‘Fuck.’ He lets go of himself reluctantly.

‘Why’d you stop?’ Harry asks, licking his lips as he stares at Louis’ cock.

Louis shakes his head. ‘You first,’ he grunts. 

Most of the vibrator has slipped out, just the tip buzzing inside Harry, so he pushes it all the way in again in one smooth movement, smirking when Harry shouts out. He wiggles it around, his stomach lurching as each move makes Harry twitch, the hand around his dick getting jerkier.

‘Does it feel good?’ he asks, withdrawing the toy and pushing it in again.

‘Yeah,’ Harry pants, tugging himself quickly.

‘How good?’ He fucks it in, building up a fast and steady rhythm that makes Harry’s body move up and down against the mattress. His own cock is so hard it hurts, but he resists.

‘Really good,’ Harry whimpers. ‘Louis, please.’

‘You gonna come for me? C’mon, Harry, wanna see it,’ he urges, splaying his free hand over Harry’s hip. ‘Let me see you.’

‘I-I need,’ Harry chokes, before surprising Louis and letting go of himself. ‘Need you to touch me. Please, Lou, think about it all the time, please just touch me.’

‘Fucking hell,’ Louis breathes, and then he’s gripping Harry’s dick and he can feel how hot and hard it is and it’s all he can do not to cry with frustration. He moves his hand slowly at first, unsure and inexperienced, turning to his own preferences and wanking him firmly and quickly as Harry sputters and bucks his hips up. ‘Wow.’

Harry opens his mouth like he’s about to say something as well, but no sound comes out as his back arches high off of the bed and he comes with the toy deep inside him, Louis’ hand working him through his orgasm as he spills onto his stomach. Louis only lets go when Harry whimpers, pushing his hand into the mess Harry made on himself instead, moaning softly.

‘That was amazing,’ he whispers, but Harry is too fucked out to reply, wincing as Louis pulls the toy out of him and turns it off.

He climbs off of Harry’s leg and resumes his position between his thighs. He kneels, resting back on his heels, inhaling sharply at the sight of Harry’s wet, used hole.

‘Oh, shit,’ he hisses, wrapping a hand around himself, the hand that’s wet with Harry’s come.

He tugs on himself hastily, desperately chasing after his own orgasm as he drinks in Harry’s spent body, his bright eyes watching him from underneath heavy lids, a lazy smile on his face. Louis bites his lip, looking between Harry’s face, the smeared come on his belly and his cock, before sucking two fingers into his mouth and pushing them inside Harry’s arse, groaning long and loud as the sensation pushes him over the edge.

Harry half-yelps and half-moans when Louis’ fingers curl inside him as he comes, streaking white across Harry’s softening cock and his balls. Louis pants heavily, feeling a little like jelly, and removes his fingers carefully, watching as his come drips down to Harry’s hole. Without thinking he presses his fingertip back to Harry’s rim, spreading his come over it and pushing some inside just the slightest.

‘Are you putting your spunk in my arse?’ Harry asks, his voice low.

Louis looks up, embarrassed, but Harry has that easy look on his face, easy and content, and he adopts his expression to one of mischief. ‘You love it,’ he retorts. Nevertheless he removes his finger and wipes both of his hands on the sheets.

‘Might do,’ Harry replies. ‘I hope you know you’re going to wash my sheets for me.’

Louis scoffs. ‘You’ve got a hope.’

Harry rolls his eyes fondly. It’s almost like nothing has changed between now and an hour ago, but when Louis eases himself over and up so he’s lying on his side next to Harry, the look of sheer bliss that Harry gives him reassures him that something definitely has.

‘Fine,’ Harry relents. ‘I’ll do the sheets, but you have to clean up this.’ He gestures to the mess they both made on him cheekily.

Louis raises an eyebrow. ‘Alright,’ he says, but Harry is watching him suspiciously which is wise because Louis is rubbing his hand over Harry’s stomach.

‘You’re meant to use a tissue or a flannel,’ Harry says slowly, but Louis just grins.

‘Not for this,’ he says, and in one swift movement he slaps Harry on the face, not hard, but enough to leave a wet handprint on his cheek. 

Harry’s eyes go wide and his mouth opens in shock and Louis thinks he might have just pulled the best prank ever, but then Harry gets that daft glint in his eye and before he can think to move away, Harry is smearing his hand with their come and slapping him right back.

Louis shrieks and makes to get himself some more ammo, but Harry catches his hand, beaming, and laces their sticky fingers together, turning onto his side and scooting in close so they’re aligned perfectly, a comical squelching sound making Louis grimace as the cooling mess sandwiches between them.

‘This is disgusting,’ he says, but he’s smiling.

‘Yeah, but you love it,’ Harry replies. He looks down for a moment before looking Louis in the eye, cheeks pink. ‘And I love you so it’s all good.’

Louis’ chest tightens and his stomach flutters. His face hurts from smiling so hard and he tangles their legs together. ‘Yeah?’

Harry bites his bottom lip, but his cheeks are in little bunches and his eyes are twinkling. He nods and clasps Louis’ hand harder. ‘Yeah.’

And it’s stupid because if someone had told Louis that all he had to do to get to this moment was hand over a dildo to the person behind the counter in a sex shop, then he would have bought their entire stock in a heartbeat without a second thought or hesitation. It’s stupid because their spunk is everywhere and it’s going to dry on his face and in the hair on his stomach which is gross, but it’s still the best experience he’s ever had and he wishes he could have made it happen sooner though actually he wouldn’t change a thing. 

It’s stupid because he didn’t even know he was looking for something that turned out to be right in front of him, smiling that dopey smile, this whole time.

He pushes their noses together and whispers against Harry’s lips. ‘I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to make it known that I know that it's not just gay men who buy anal vibrators and that a person of any gender/sexuality can enjoy anal play.


End file.
